


A Wolf To His Red

by milkyway



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek and Stiles are Mates, Derek is Stiles' Anchor, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Love Poems, M/M, One True Pairing, Poetry, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 05:11:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2680379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkyway/pseuds/milkyway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek secretly writes love poetry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Wolf To His Red

The Wolf to his Red  
(for Stiles, from Derek)

Here you are sleeping in my bed,  
Breathing like a newborn angel  
On this night that would make  
Van Gogh and Monet weep,  
Your dreams are secret waterfalls  
In which I want to swim forever

I will watch over you,  
You, my mate with the red hoodie   
The moles on your milky skin like so many stars  
Orbiting in the galaxies of your eyes,  
When you sleep  
You will dream of the forest  
And I will walk with you, holding your hand  
Even as the rain soaks us  
(Your smooth skin   
And my soft glossy fur)

I will hold you tight  
As the moonlight washes over us  
And I howl — not with terror  
But with joy at your smile  
And the shy look you give  
As we know that our fairy tale  
Ends happily

Here are the woods. And here is the sky  
Deep as the ocean, enrapt with the sigh  
Of the pull of the tides  
As you float in my heart, little red, little red  
With you I am safe  
(With you I am safe)

And one on this planet  
Are a wolf and his red  
Their hearts forged in stars  
Long since dead

The moon is a whisper  
You quicken my heart  
And all around the creatures stir  
As the night wraps a round us in a jewelled   
Blue blanket

Come walk with me, o bright mate of mine  
For I know, and I know, that I will ever go  
Where a man loves his wolf  
And a wolf loves his man

Let me lie in your starlight  
I will howl:  
You are mine


End file.
